Southern Twist
by Raze
Summary: What happens when the future collides with the past to prevent the future? Confusion and answers to some questions that risk the future all together...
1. Twin Intruders

Disclaimer: Well Force, and Cannon are mine but the rest marvel can keep, to many rabid fan girls for my taste...  
  
Note: Hey sorry for the new name and small update for all those reading, no real changes but the title just didnt seem to fit where i decided to take this story so i changed it its still the same story though...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Merde! Can' any of Hanks gizmos work raht? Cannon cursed as she made her way cautiously towards the mansion. They were supposed to be inside the mansion not in the woods, damn it! She looked over at her brother as he pulled on his night vision visor. She needed no such thing, but her brother, twin or not, did not share her gifts.  
  
" 's not dat bad, 'sides you can see just fahne" Force grinned in the darkness easily following Cannon's emotional signal in the dark, she was pissed and stood out like a lighthouse in his mind. "An' put up yoah shields, yoah'll set off de tele's lahke blood hounds."  
  
She sighed and threw up her shields, to her brother who was always used to reading her emotions as easily as his own, it was like an adamantium wall coming down between the two of them. He shuddered slightly, being cut off from her was a creepy sensation but he followed suit and threw up his own shields.  
  
Using the security codes they had been given it was easy to get into the mansion, getting past the people inside was the problem, and getting to cerebro would be harder still. Cannon eased her way towards the elevator, she had long ago memorized any creaks in the floor boards, and slipped in an old ID card. Light flickered and the elevator silently came to life. She was soon joined by Force who pushed his visor up and hit the level for cerebro.  
  
They moved down the hallway towards the doors and Force pulled out a small hand held machine, holding it about eye level to a sitting man. Cerebro quickly scanned the machine and the doors opened with a soft whoosh.  
  
"Now de easy part..." Cannon opened the side panel on the small table looking machine and quickly hooked up a machine Force handed her. Pressing a button or two she waited until the screen blinked Upload Complete.  
  
"Come on we haveta get outta heah..." Force said urgently "Someone's comin' and it feels lahke de blue dude."  
  
"What de hell is he doin' up dis late?!" Cannon quickly shoved the machine into her bag and stood practically running to the door Force in close pursuit.  
  
"Tell me when he's gone, Were not suppose' ta be seen and ah'd hate ta hafta blast him" She whispered pressing herself up against the wall shutting her eyes.  
  
"Ah bet, ah don' tink Rian would take kindly to dat." Force whispered back with a grin. "Alraht, he's gone..."  
  
Cannon glared at her brother who continued to grin stupidly "And ah don't lahke Rian!"  
  
Her brother gave her an innocent look "No one said you did..." Cannon blushed pink and looked around the corner.  
  
"Lets go." They took off quickly and silently down the hall towards the elevator and made their way up to the ground floor. Stepping out of the elevator Force turned to make his way to the door...  
  
*SKINT*  
  
*SKINT*  
  
"Merde... ceci n'est pas bonne..." Force heard his sister say as he turned around slowly only to come face to face with a very sleepy looking, very pissed Wolverine.  
  
--------------------  
  
Note: Hey I'm failing french, all /\ up there is a translators work.  
  
Merde... ceci n'est pas bonne... : Shit... this is not good... 


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: There Mine All Mine! Bwa ha ha ha ha! *Cough Cough* Ha! Not really but can't a girl dream?  
  
Note: Yeah the chapters are short. I know but what can I say? Hmm... Nothing... So I'll be going now... Bye  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wolverine to say the least was in shock. Up late for a midnight beer he had smelled someone or someone's who did not belong in the mansion. This wasn't what he had been expecting. Two kids who looked to be in maybe their early twenties stood in front of him. The girl couldn't have been less then 5'9" thin, with short auburn hair. The boy stood maybe 6', muscular, green eyed. Both were dressed completely in black with enough infiltration equipment in their bags and on their belts to take on Fort Knox, or maybe the X-mansion. None of this shocked Wolverine, what shocked him were the red on black eyes that shone dimly from the girls face and the startling white streak in the boys chin length brown hair.  
  
"Merde... ceci n'est pas bonne..." The girl said as she started to backpedal towards the door.  
  
The boy glanced at the girl "Vous pouvez dire qu'encore... pensez que nous devrions faire une coupure pour elle ?" he asked back backpedaling as well.  
  
"Enfer ouais!" With this said they quickly ran towards the door, with a quick shove it was open and the alarm went off.  
  
Force hissed in annoyance and shoved his visor back down onto his eyes. He could barley see his sisters heat signal as she raced through the tree's in front of him. OoF! Force ran into his sisters back sprawling them both onto the forest floor. He felt someone grab him by his collar and yank him to his feet.  
  
"Nice try bub, but no cigar." Cold metal claws pressed against his throat.  
  
"NO!" The shriek echoed through the forest as a ball of red hot energy caught Wolverine in the chest. Force hit the ground and looked over at his sister who stood with her hands out, palms facing Logan, her hands glowing orange-red. He scrambled to his feet but soon realized they were surrounded. Logan stumbled to his feet the burn quickly healing.  
  
Cannon could feel the insistent probing of the Telepath's against her shields. It was no use...her mental shields rivaled a fortress, they were nearly impenetrable. And the Telepath who helped her construct them is much more powerful than he was at the present point in time.  
  
"Nous sommes dans la merde profonde...." Force sighed putting his back to his sisters looking out at the circle of very pissed mutants.  
  
"Vraiment ? N'aurait pas deviné..." Cannon's voice dripped with sarcasm as she glared at the people surrounding them.  
  
"You know Remy speaks French. Non?" The twins quickly turned to find the source of the voice.  
  
Wide-eyed Cannon took a step back and a very English "Fuck!" escaped her lips. Force caught hold of his sisters arm as she stumbled backwards.  
  
"The professor would like me to extend an invitation to you two to come back to the mansion.... We promise not to harm you in anyway." Jean said calmly as she stepped into the middle of the circle. Force looked over his shoulder at the redhead.  
  
"An' we should trust you wahy? He glared at her preparing to take off skyward.  
  
"Force? Lets here them out...I...I wanna take a look around..." Force looked down at his sister and nodded.  
  
"Fahne but if we be caugh' ina trap dis yoah fahlt" Cannon looked over at Jean and nodded before turning and half dragging her brother behind her towards the mansion   
  
---------------------  
  
*Vous pouvez dire qu'encore... pensez que nous devrions faire une coupure pour elle?- You can say that again...Think we should make a break for it?  
  
*Enfer ouais!- Hell yeah!  
  
*Nous sommes dans la merde profonde- We are in deep shit  
  
*Vraiment ? N'aurait pas deviné- Really? Would have never guessed 


	3. Mistake, Escape

Disclaimer: Nope, But I'll buy them! *looks in pockets* How 'bout three dollars, thirty-four cents, and a stick of gum? No? Damn!  
  
Note: thanks to those who reviewed...all three of you at this moment in time... *cough* review *cough*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Force sighed as he was dragged back to the mansion "We ain't suppose' ta be seen, hate ta hafta blast him... Ya know Cannon, dey was yoah rules to begin wit..." he mocked half glaring at his sister.  
  
"Ya know ah really hate ya sometahmes... must ya ahlways mock meh?" She glared back at him her eyes glowing dangerously. "Ah just wahnt ta get a good look at em. Den we cahn blast outta there lahke bats outta hell...."  
  
Force rolled his eyes, he knew that Cannon missed his parents more than he did, being raised by nearly complete strangers didn't help matters much either. He hated to admit it but he wanted to see them too, he just hoped this wouldn't screw up the future any more than it already was. It was a short jog to the mansion and they were all soon compiled in the briefing room.  
  
"I believe you two have some explaining to do..." Scott stared down at them with his best 'I'm the leader do as I say' expression on. The twins in an eerily similar way glanced at each other sideways before bursting out laughing.  
  
"We have some 'splainin' ta do huh?" Cannon smirked and crossed her arms over her chest trying her best not to laugh again.  
  
"Not lahkly one ahye" Force glared at the visor wearing mutant, his lips curling into a sneer.  
  
The professor stared at them calmly over steepled fingers. "All we are asking is for basic information...like your names maybe? We mean you no harm..."  
  
Cannon and Force exchanged looks before simultaneously leaning back in their seats and steepling their fingers in a mocking gesture.  
  
"Cannon..."  
  
"Force..."  
  
Scott sighed "That isn't what we meant and you know it..." he was beginning to lose his temper and the twins could tell, pissing of the serious mutant had always been a fun pastime.  
  
"We know alotta tings... we also know were leavin' now...we've seen what we need ta see ah tink..." They began to stand when a voice rang out in the almost silent room.  
  
"Hold it! Ah wanta know wah you two showed up heah and ah wanta know wah ya'll look lahke me an' swahmp rat." Rogue looked more than pissed from where she stood, well floated, next to an equally pissed looking Gambit.  
  
"T're guesses, da firs' two don' count" Force spat, this was ridiculous being here was jeopardizing everything, and seeing the two of them again was bringing back feelings he did not like.  
  
"So, you /are/ from the future?" Hanks voice, calm, even in the middle of the chaos, rang out from his seat  
  
Force glared at the blue mutant "Look all ya'll need ta know is that in 'bouta week, cerebro'll go off bout a new mutant, you have ta, and ah mean HAVE TA get her bahk heah, she's gotta learn ta control her powahs."  
  
Rogue had taken this time to move to the doors and remove her gloves blocking their escape route. "Ah'm not movin' till ah get some ansahs"  
  
Cannon half launched herself and the angry southerner, pressing both her of her bare hands against the mutants face. "Doesn't work wit us, we're immune." Force grabbed the back of his sisters shirt and pulled her away from Rogue. Shock spread across Rogues face as Force pushed her out of the way and ran down the hall his sister in tow.  
  
"Let them go...forcing them to do anything can only lead to a fight..." The professor sighed as he watched the two run out the door.  
  
------------- Note: Ok yeah, I'm not quite sure I like the story, I know where I'm going with it and all but I'm thinking of taking it down... what do you all think? Should I keep going or not? 


	4. Author Note

Hey! Guess what? I'm not dead! Sorry about not updating in forever...I've been dealing with a bunch of stuff and havent been able to write anything, or even find the time to write. But I'm back so keep on the look out for new chapters. Oh, and i changed a few things in the old chapters. Added translations, fixed spelling errors, and changed a few sentences around so you might want to reread them... or not... Anywho see you around! ~Raze~ 


	5. Motel Death Threats

Disclaimer: I WANT THEM! I WANT THEM! I WANT THEM! *stomps foot and pouts*  
  
Note: If your reading this then...THANK YOU! I planned on updating soon after the last one but there was a death in my family and i just couldn't write for a while but I'm back and here's another chapter!  
  
Oh and if you see words with // around them it means their supposed to be in italics. I cant seem to get those to go all italicy. *Sigh* ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is insane! Ah cahn't believe ya attacked her!" Force yelled as they walked down an alley between two abandoned buildings.  
  
"Ah didn't attack her! Ah just touched her!" Cannon roared "'s not lahke she can absorb us an' 's not lahke ah'm gunna take her energy!"  
  
"Ya don't know what that could do ta de future! It could change all de good we've done so fah!" Cannon froze at her brothers words and turned slowly her eyes glowing like coals in the darkness.  
  
"Good? Good? What good have we done so far Luc? What good? We've given them de means ta save themselves but we've done no good." She sighed and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. "And 'sides we wont even know if it works until that gals powers go haywahre"  
  
'Luc... merde... when was the last time she actually called me by name?' Force thought watching his sister continue down the alley, even upset she moved like nothing could hurt her.  
  
/ "Y'never let anyone see y'weak, never let them see y'upset. People take advantage of weakness. Do you hear me Luc? Are y'listening?! Cheri! Attention! Never let them see y'cry...Never...Never..."/  
  
Force shook his head clearing the long dead voice from his mind. "Cher!" He called speeding up his pace to meet up with his sister. "We cahnt just wanda de street's, we need ta fahnd a plahce ta crash..."  
  
"Two tings brother dearest... Cheri's dead...an' we have no money..." She sped up her pace, in a hurry to get to no where. Force matched his sisters pace 'Dead ta you, not ta me, Ah still remember mah little sista...' Force grinned slightly he could still here her yell 'Fahve minutes y'skunk headed psycho!' in the back of his mind, shadows of childhood fights.  
  
"Ah wouldn't say that..." He smirked and pulled a small gold piece of plastic out of his pocket.  
  
Cannon glanced at the plastic her face contorted in disbelief "If ah didn't blast him, you'd have been breathin out yoah neck and ya still manage ta pick his freakin' pocket?!" She shook her head rolling her eyes skyward.  
  
"Well,... 's own damn fahlt fah wearin' 's jeans ta bed..." He stuck the card back into his pocket, before turning off down a street.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" His sister's voice was close behind him, Force grinned and pointed to a flickering sign that read MOTEL.  
  
Cannon flicked a switch on her watch as they approached the motel. Force watched as his sister's eyes flickered once and then turned into mirror images of his own.  
  
"A room with two beds..." Force told the guy behind the desk pulling out the credit card from his pocket. Force smirked and signed the name Logan Wolverine on the credit receipt as the man at the check in counter handed him back "his" card. The greasy looking man wearing a flannel shirt leaned across the counter to whisper confidentially to him.  
  
"Ya know those beds don't push together, bolted down ya see...sure you don't want a king size?" He winked and gave a sleazy grin. Force starred at the man in disgust at what he was implying. He leaned forward his temper rising.  
  
"She's my little sister and if you so much as look at her again I'm going to rip your intestines out through your nose " He hissed clenching his fists. The rat of a man glanced fearfully from Force to Cannon to find only her eyes were as hate filled as her twins.  
  
"Sure...sure...no looking...." Reaching behind him he grabbed a key and shoved it at Force trying to get the scary man in black to leave as quickly as possible. "Room number 12...."  
  
Force unlocked the door with the peeling black 1 2 stickers on it pushing it tentatively open. Cannon pushed past him into the room and stood in front of the first bed looking around.  
  
"Its disgusting..." She made a face and swung her bag off her shoulder dumping it on the floor.  
  
"Cleaner than an alley" Force said lightly flopping onto the second bed with a slight grunt. Cannon glanced over at him and sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Why is it I doubt that?" She said with a smirk pulling the bag towards her. It was filled to the breaking point with freeze dried food, clothes, and equipment. She pulled a small box like object out of the bag it was covered in buttons and small blinking lights. "I don't get it, this thing can analyze the components of almost anything, but credit cards are a thing of the past...well present... " She dropped it back into her bag and looked over at Force.  
  
"You know that buying things on credit was outlawed at the beginning of the war... You cant pay back anything when you could be dead tomorrow..." Force sighed and rolled onto his stomach burying his face into the pillow " Mime tedred..." He mumbled causing Cannon to snort.  
  
"Then go to sleep...no flying death machines here remember...don't have to keep a look out." She leaned back scooting up the bed so that her head was on the pillow. "I think I'm going to like a full night of sleep..." she rolled over to face her brother failing to stifle a yawn. He on the other hand had fallen asleep, his face in the pillow a muffled snoring sound drifting from him. Cannon rolled her eyes and untied her boots kicking them to the floor. She pulled up her covers instinct screaming for her to be on watch...how long had it been since both of them had been asleep at the same time? "Oh shut up..." she muttered to her self drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
